


Shadows in the Dark [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: For the "Perfect 100" challenge.  The theme was "Shadows".





	Shadows in the Dark [a drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Perfect 100" challenge. The theme was "Shadows".

“What is it, Dog?” a sleepy Hawke called from the bed. “If you're barking at shadows again, I swear...” Looking over, she saw that Anders wasn't next to her. She threw back the covers and stood up.

Entering the main hall, she saw him carefully peeking out of the window.

“What is it, Anders?” she asked.

“I thought I heard something earlier. Every night, I expect them to barge in here and cart me off to the Gallows.”

“Come back to bed, love. It was just a nightmare, there are no templars coming.”

“Tonight, anyway,” he admitted, taking her hand.

 


End file.
